


A inspiração

by Linna_Ai



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma tarefa do sr. Keating leva a muito mais do que Todd esperava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A inspiração

-Ah, eu não consigo...

-Nossa, se você não conseguiu fazer o poema, então melhor eu nem tentar...

-Tem que ser romântico...pior, é para descrever um beijo...e eu nunca...-Todd corou e mordeu os lábios, preocupado sobre o outro acharia dele ao saber disso. -Charlie disse que talvez eu precisasse de experiência prática para conseguir...

-Eu não acho que precise fazer para se escrever sobre isso...-Neil disse pensativo e também com uma pontada de ciúmes de quem Todd beijaria. Então uma ideia lhe ocorreu.- Mas com certeza iria ajudar...

-Então você acha que eu deveria...- ele parou ao virar o rosto e encontrar o de Neil bem próximo do seu e então foi beijado de leve. Afastou-se por instinto. -O que está fazendo?!

-Não quer? Eu posso ajudar...-ele estava bem perto, alternando entre os olhos e os lábios de Todd.

-Neil...-ele engoliu em seco, estremecendo.-...m-mas você disse...-ele foi interrompido pela boca do outro na sua.

Foi lento e molhado e um pouco desajeitado no começo, mas então eles encontraram um ritmo e a mente de Todd virou uma confusão de sensações numa mistura em que podia distinguir o cheiro do Neil e o gosto de poemas semi-escritos. 

Eles se afastaram e o silêncio foi crescendo. Todd sentiu que precisava dizer algo, mas a palavras lhe faltavam ou estavam muito amontoadas para sair, então o que ele disse foi:

-Obrigado...

Neil piscou algumas vezes e riu.

-Sem problema...sempre que precisar, estou aqui!-Neil disse divertido e sedutor. Todd corou furiosamente e enfiou o rosto no caderno, escrevendo para disfarçar. -Na verdade...até se não precisar...se só quiser, eu também estou aqui...

-Serio?- Todd disse antes que percebesse o que fazia, olhando para o outro. Neil acenou que sim com a cabeça, corando um pouco também. Todd ainda parecia incerto. -Você não prefere beijar garotas? Como as que o Charlie fala o tempo todo? 

-Você é melhor que todas elas...-Neil disse com toda a certeza, seus olhos mostrando essa honestidade e o quanto sentia pelo outro.

-Não sou...-Todd falou baixo, por instinto, pois nem ele estava acreditando mais no que dizia, não quando Neil o olhava daquele jeito.

-Pra mim você é...-Neil sorriu de seu jeito encantador e característico. Todd não conseguiu conter um sorriso também. Eles se beijaram de novo, só um toque suave e doce. O poeta voltou a escrever e o outro tentou espiar, fazendo-o afastar o caderno- Deixa eu ver!

-Não! 

-Mas é sobre mim, não? Sobre meu beijo, pelo menos...

-Não... -ele quis negar, mas não ia ser convincente, era um péssimo mentiroso. -...não tá pronto ainda.

-Quando estiver posso ver?

-P-pode...

Neil sorriu, comemorando e se erguendo, indo pegar suas falas para praticar e se distrair. Todd continuou o poema, de vez em quando espiando o outro discretamente para se inspirar.

The end.


End file.
